No Longer Married on Facebook
by xMiniatureSkyscraper
Summary: Companion fic to 'Tawni's Secret Crush'  TawnixSonny One-sided FEMSLASH ONE-SHOT


**A new one-shot! I realised I haven't been writing any for a while now.**

**So this is sort of a sequel to Tawni's Secret Crush. Yes, it has something to do with my friend again so it's written in Tawni's POV. Enjoy!**

**Readers of Seeking Love, no worries! It'll be up in a few hour's time tops!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own the plot. And this account I'm posting this story on. That's it.<strong>

* * *

><p>The first thing that appeared on my mind was to run away from reality.<p>

But I couldn't. Not in a classroom filled with more than thirty people. It was impossible to get away without being noticed or called out.

Especially when her big brown eyes were staring right into mine.

"Tawn, I'm really sorry. It's just that my mother's friends saw my relationship status and… they thought we were lesbians! And I really have to remove it before my mom kills me. She already threatened me about it over the phone."

My first instinct was to cry. I've always wanted to stay married to her on Facebook for… forever. And now, it was ruined because of a couple of nosy bitches Connie Munroe called her 'friends'.

But I couldn't do that. She'd definitely suspect something if I burst into tears after hearing her words. No, I have to stay strong. In everyone's minds, I was the wreckless and uncaring girl who would lash out if I was in a bad mood. I couldn't let my guard down for anyone to see my softer, caring side. Not even her.

Especially not her.

Instead, I laughed out loud, acting as if I wasn't breaking inside. Chuckling, I occasionally let out a few tears which she assumed was happy tears before wiping them off quickly, preventing her from seeing the pain hidden deep within my eyes.

"They think you're…?"

That was all I managed before faking another fit of laughter while she playfully glared at me while slamming her hand on my desk.

"Yeah! I have an image to protect, you know?"

"What image?"

Giggling a little more, I watched as she scoffed at me before leaving to get back to her seat. It was only when she turned around that I wiped the fake grin off my face, acting indifferent.

I knew that she was a Christian. I knew that she was born into a family of Christians. I knew that she went to Church every week and made tons of friends there who were Christians. But her words cut through my heart like a sharp knife. What had she meant when she said that she had an image to protect? Did she mean that being thought of as a lesbian was embarrassing? Those words never left my mind as I sat there, not listening to my horrible Math teacher speak.

She wasn't the kind of person to shun gays. In fact, she told me once that she supported gay marriages and relationships. She was the good girl, she would never hate or even dislike anything without a proper reason.

But why did she insist on taking down our relationship status?

We were so close. So close to our first anniversary. October 14th, 2010. I would never forget that day. It was the day when the twelve of us from our co-curricular activity group ran together and had fun together. It was the day when the two of us 'broke up' with another friend we were 'married to' because she was cheating on us with one another. It was the day where we got the wisest girl in our group to marry us after ditching our cheating friend.

I remembered that day so well.

We were running around, calling each other 'Wifey' and stuff like that, as if we were really a newly-wedded couple. We laughed, sang and played around together that night with the rest of our friends joining us. Heck, we even had two of them 'perform a song' at the 'wedding'.

We were so close that day. In fact, we could never have been closer until that fateful night that had brought us together as a 'couple'.

_You said you wouldn't let them change your mind.  
>'Cos we're here together by your melting eyes.<br>Our hearts are both on overdrive, come with me let's run tonight.  
>Don't let these memories get left behind<em>

Y'all might wonder why it was so important to me that we kept our Facebook marriage status, and if you do, then you guys don't understand my situation at all. Being married on Facebook meant the world to me. It meant that I was a step closer to getting the girl of my dreams.

But now, that dream seemed so far away now. When I had gotten home, her relationship had already been changed to single.

Why was she so afraid? Why did she have to go and listen to them? It hurt to know that she would pick her mother's friends over one of her best friends. But I couldn't let her know that.

If she found being thought of as a lesbian embarrassing, then how would she react if she knew that I had more-than-friends feelings for her? Would she cut off all contact with me and forget that I ever exist?

_Our love is like a song, but you won't sing along.  
>You've forgotten about us.<em>

And the worst part of it was when she wrote a note to me in class. At first, my heart fluttered at the sight of the nickname she reserved specially for me. But the words inside had crushed it, trampled it until there was nothing left.

"_We could always be sisters on Facebook…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah okay so I exaggerated a little, but my friend was really upset when that happened 'cos she likes her a lot so she kept whining to me about it…<strong>

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Please review! It means the world to me!**

**C.H.E.E.R.I.O.**


End file.
